The Pet Show
by Anil1
Summary: The Thornberrys enter Darwin in a pet show and the Blackburns are planning to kidnapp the pets from the show to kill them.During the show,will the Blackburns see Eliza? And how are all the people in the show going to find their pets? Read and find out!


THE PET SHOW  
  
The Thornberrys were sitting in the commvee,watching "animal videos" on their TV.Debbie wasn't even paying attention to the video.  
  
Debbie:Ahhh enough already! Can't we watch something else?   
  
Eliza:Debbie,these animal videos are incredible.You can learn alot from watching this.  
  
Debbie:Oh brother!  
  
Just than they heard someone talking on the radio.  
  
Radio:Hello? Anyone home?  
  
It was Sophie.  
  
Marianne:Hi,mom! What are you doing up this early? Its like 6AM there.  
  
Sophie:Well i have some news.  
  
Eliza:News? What is it?  
  
Sophie:There will be a pet show here this week and i want you to enter Darwin.  
  
Nigel:What?  
  
Eliza:Darwin in a pet show? Oooo sounds cool!  
  
Marianne:I dont know,mother.I dont think Darwin would like being in front of thousand of people.  
  
Sophie:Oh! Well its up to you guys.  
  
Marianne:Im not sure,mom.I dont know what Darwin will think about this.  
  
Debbie:Eliza can just ask him.Oh...uhh....i mean...did my face change?Does it look different?  
  
Nigel:What are you talking about?  
  
Debbie:Nothing.  
  
Sophie:So what do you think?  
  
Marianne:Well ok we'll come and if Darwin gets nervous or scared we'll just take him out of the show.  
  
Sophie:Wonderful! See you.Be sure to tell me when you'll be arriving.  
  
Marianne:Bye,mom!  
  
Marianne turned off the radio.  
  
Marianne:What if he doesent like it or gets nervous?  
  
Eliza:He wont!Its worth a try.  
  
Debbie:Yeah and i can finally go to a mall.Yessss!!! I love having a pet.  
  
Eliza:He's not a pet.He's my best friend.  
  
Debbie:Whatever!  
  
Somewhere in Africa,Sloan and Bree were eating dinner and they just heard about the pet show from their friend in US.  
  
Bree:I cant wait til the show.  
  
Sloan:Yes! Its gonna be great to kidnapp all those pets and kill em.  
  
Bree:I just hope that Thornberry brat doesen't come and enter her stupid pet in the show.Oh i hate that girl.  
  
Sloan:Are you crazy? That would be a good thing.We could capture her chimp with the other animals.I could finally get my revenge!  
  
Bree:Im going to sleep now we got a long trip to US tommorow.  
  
Sloan:Ok bye.I'll stay up a little more and make a plan on how we're gonna kidnapp those pets.  
  
Bree:Well make sure its good and clever.I wouldn't want Eliza Bratberry to mess it all up if she's there.  
  
Sloan:Dont worry if she will be there i'll know just what to do.  
  
Sloan had an evil smile on his face and hoped that Eliza would be at the show.  
  
Sloan woke up the next morning and looked at the time.  
  
Sloan:Bree,wake up!  
  
Bree didn't wak up.  
  
Sloan:I SAID WAKE UP! WAKE UP,YOU LAZY WOMEN!  
  
Bree:Oh alright i'll wake up.  
  
She woke up.  
  
Sloan:Now go wash your face.You look horrible.Your eyes are red and your hair is messed up.  
  
Bree glared.  
  
Bree:And you start driving.We have a long way to go,smelly feet.  
  
Sloan:By the way,i have a brilliant plan.  
  
Bree:What is it?  
  
Sloan:You'll see.And i made a plan for what to do with brat Thornberry incase she shows up at the show.  
  
Bree:Good!  
  
Sloan(evil look and a smile) :That Eliza will be very sorry about what she did to our plans.  
  
Meanwhile,the Thornberrys started to drive to Arizona.  
  
Nigel:Oh it going to be smashing to be in US again.And i bet the show will be thrilling.  
  
Marianne:I agree!  
  
Eliza was talking to Darwin about the show.  
  
Darwin:What? im going to be in a show in front of thousand of people.Eliza,no,i'll be nervous and pee in my shorts.  
  
Eliza:Darwin,its gonna be fun.They're gonna pick the cutest and the best pet.And if you win you are going to win a medal.  
  
Darwin:Really? Hmm...well ok i'll try.I really am cute and the best and the smartest animal.  
  
Eliza(laughing) :Yes,you are! And i bet alot of people will be shocked to see a chimp on the show.  
  
Darwin:Oh,i just hope i win and not ger nervous!  
  
Eliza:Me too!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........ 


End file.
